Another Day Drags On
by breckenbd
Summary: Yona finally is in her last year of high school and she couldn't be happier. Its also the first time her, Hak and Soo-won are in the same class. She also starts meeting new class mates who have some ground breaking secrets. What happens when she finds out about everyone's past including her own? Rated M for Later chapters
1. Chapter 1

I just want to thank everyone for reading this and trying it out! Only the second fan fiction I've have written. Please let me know how it goes!

Yona opened her eyes only to find blackness in front of her. She knew she wasn't in her room anymore, she was standing in what seemed to be a lightless pit. She moved her head around trying to look for anything that could help her figure out what was happening.

" _Why is it so dark_?" she thought as her heart started to beat faster.

She tried talking but the only sound that came out was a hoarse croak. Getting nervous she let her feet move on their own. She had no idea where she was going. Every direction looked the same, she could walk off a cliff at any moment and she wouldn't even see it coming. She was desperate to find any source of light, or even an object. She kept here hands stretched out in front of here just in case something could be there.

"This is starting to get ridiculous." she huffed throwing her hands into the air. " _Could I be dead_?" She shook her head at the thought. She might be scared right now but something told her that she was fine. Trusting her gut Yona kept pushing forward. Ahead of her she saw a light. As small twinge of happiness raced in her body. Finally she had found something. The light hovered in the middle of the dark void, changing different colors. She stared at the light mesmerized by it's colors. It gave off a pleasant feeling. She didn't seem as scared anymore. The colors slowly blinked from, blue to green to red to yellow. As she continued to watch the ball the colors started flickering faster and faster, and with that it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"Wait!" she was able to cough out, her mouth being incredibly dry. "Come back!" she yelled racing forward hoping that for some reason, that would bring the light back. Almost instantly she stumbled forward and fell. " _Damn feet_ ," she thought reaching for her ankle. She softly touched it making sure it was alright. "Only a sprain," she whispered getting back onto her feet. As she fully stood up a purple mist had started to form above her. She took a couple steps back so she could see it more easily. It danced around the darkness, almost looking like it was putting on a show just for her. Instead of feeling comfortable, as she did with the orb, the mist made her feel like lighting was running through her body. Anxiety crept into her chest and was tightly holding on. The mist started to slowly fall in front of her. It turned a darker, almost black, color of purple. A deadly aura flowed out from it. Yonas fear was getting the best of her as tears started to leak from her eyes.

"Now, now, don't cry. I hate to see you cry," a cold voice said.

"Tell me where I am," she demanded keeping her eyes locked on the mist.

" There's no need to worry. You're safe and he is gone. That's all that really matters. You just have to trust me," its sickly sweet voice purred.

" I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon," she quipped as a small gust of wind blew past her. She shivered and tried to ignore the goose bumps that where running up and down her body. She pushed her fire red hair behind her ear, looking up at it. What looked the a arm with a hand formed from the mist.

"Trust me," it growled.

"I'm going to have to refuse," she said.

The mist started to grow bigger and darker with that answer. It was tripling in size, which forced Yona to start running. It was fast, almost covering all of the darkness around where she had been standing. She didn't even know if she could out run it, but she wasn't going to stick around to see what would happen if she didn't. She was running at full speed now and she was starting to feel it. She was panting, her lungs burning. Her legs where turning to jelly. As she felt like she couldn't run anymore the orb of light appeared a little ways in front of her. This time it was a darker grey color, the color of the sky right before a thunder storm. She reached out her hand to grab it only inches away when a sharp high pitched sound penetrated her ears.

Yona snapped her eyes open as she slammed her hand on the off button on the alarm clock. She sat up looking through her purple curtains, seeing the sun peek up from behind the mountains. She was covered in sweat and had a tightness in her chest she couldn't identify. She threw her legs of the side of the bed and went to her bathroom. As she brushed her teeth she tried to remember what she had just dreamt about but she had already forgotten most of it.

"That was just weird," she said spitting out her toothpaste. She wondered if the dream was of any importance. It wouldn't be the first time her dreams had tried to tell her something. But most of the time it would be something small like; getting a good grade on a test or where to find things that she had lost. She couldn't do anything about it now. She threw on her uniform; A navy blue and white checkered skirt that went up mid thigh and a loose semi-formal shirt with a tie that matched the skirt. After putting her earrings in, Yona hungrily went down to the kitchen. The stale scent of coffee greeted her as she entered. She loved that smell. Her dad always got up earlier then her, which meant they never saw each other in the mornings, unless it was at school.

After sweeping through the kitchen she settled on a bowl of cereal. Eating it while reading some newspaper her dad got every morning. She tried to focus on the local report but her dream kept crawling back into her head. "I need to stop eating sugar before bed, it making me delusional," she mused eating the last bit of cereal.

"Aren't you always delusional princess," a smooth voice asked from the living room.

Without the slightest hesitation Yona grabbed her dads empty coffee cup and chucked it towards the man in the doorway. With ease he caught it mid air. His ice blue eyes where watching her as she flipped her hair back.

"You cant just come in here un announced Hak, its rude," she scolded grabbing the mug from his hand and walking over to the sink with the dishes. He just laughed at her.

"You do know its rude to throw a cup at someone don't you?" he mocked swiping his black hair out of his face.

"Hmp," was all she said.

He walked over to her. "So are we going to leave or what? We are going to be late," he told her straitening out her tie. "Your are hopeless," he continued. She slightly blushed at the close contact.

"We have to wait for Soo-won," she replied slightly smacking his hand away. "We have to walk to school together. We've done it every year sense first grade," she smiled.

"Yea I know" he brushed off. "I just wish he wouldn't keep us waiting every year."

Yona giggled. That was just who Soo-Won was. He was always doing something or another. She couldn't blame him, he was the Son of a bigwig who supported the school. He was learning the family business, he didn't have time to hangout with her anyway. She got upset when ever she thought about it, but she knew this was good for him and that made her happy. As she was slipping her shoes on she heard the front door open.

"Sorry I'm late," Soo-won said smiling warmly. "I had some things to do before school."

"I thought you forgot about us," Yona pouted a bit, causing Hak to roll his eyes.

"Of course not," he said laughing softly.

"Lets get going," Hak grumbled walking out the door.

The first bell rang right as Yona walked through the class door. They where almost late, but that happened a lot with the three of them. She watched as many of her classmates where at the front of the room checking out the seating assignment. She bounced her way to the front. This was the first year sense sixth grade that her , Hak, and Soo-won would be in the same class. It made her happy it was their last year together in high school and they get to spend it together. As she looked for her seat her heart fell. Soo-won was at the top of the classroom while she sat in the second to last row.

"Well looks like I'm sitting behind you," Hak said leaning over her shoulder to look at the seats. She smiled at him.

"To bad Soo-won is in the front. Seems like he wont be having fun this year."

"Maybe they will switch seats at one point," she said.

"Maybe, " Hak shrugged and went to his seat.

As she sat in her seat she looked around the class room. It was full of happy teenager ready to finish up high school. She recognized a few of them but many she didn't know.

"Hey," Hak tapped her shoulder, "Who do you think is the new teacher?'

"We're getting a new teacher?" she asked confused. Why didn't her dad tell her.

"His name is Ik-Su," the boy in front of her turned around giving her a dazzling white smile.

"Thanks buddy but I wasn't asking you," Hak said waving his hand at him.

The guy shot daggers at Hak with is sky blue eyes. His hiar was silver and the back fell below his shoulder, while the rest was cut shoert below his ears. His skin was incredibly white, but he made it look handsome.

"How do you know?" she asked curiously.

"My name is Ki Ja," He said shaking her hand. " I'm the senior class president."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Yona," she continued shaking his hand.

"So you are the principals' daughter then?" he stated. She nodded her head.

"Well I hope we have a great School year together."

"Could you be anymore of a kiss ass?" Hak asked leaning back in his chair. "You seem a little to suspicious to me. Like a snake."

"How am I suspicious?" Ki Ja asked. Hak shrugged. "I just don't like you."

"How does that make any sense at all? Shouldn't I find you suspicious with the attitude of yours?" he snapped back.

"Alright. Lets settle down," the new teacher said walking into the room. Ki Ja sent one more hit of daggers at Ha kbefore he turned around to listen to the teacher.

"He's so cute," a girl a couple seats away said. Yona watched as he smoothly walked to the chalk board. His hair was a peach color that met at his collar bone. At the end he had tied it up. He wore a loosely fit green shirt which was accented with a blue sash tied around his waist. His pants where plain khakis.

"His fashion seems a little off," A student who, with long green hair sat to the right of her. "Not very stylish," he finished putting his head down on the table. Yona watched her new classmate fall asleep next to her.

" I am Ik-Su and I will be your new teacher for this year," he boomed in a calm voice. "This will not be an easy year. You might think that because this is your last year you can just ride it through. This will not be the case. I plan on having all of you graduate with a C average or higher. I wont give up on you even if you yourself want to. I expect for you to do the same for me. Now sense it is a half day today I will allow you to leave early." the class started to buzz with excitement. "But please come grab the consent forms for this class." Mostly everyone got up at once to grab the sheet of paper. After a minute Soo-won walked up to Yona and Hak.

"I got your forms for you so you don't have to worry about going up there."

"That was very nice," yona said to him

"Yea thanks," was all that came out of Haks mouth as he stood up from his desk.

"Well," he said stretching his arms above his head," I have some things I've got to take care of before next period so I'll see you later."

"Bye," Soo-won waved.

"You have to leave?" Yona asked right as he stepped out the door. He just waved his hand as he shut the door behind him. _"That jerk!"_ she thought. _"he just leaves without letting me know where he is going?"_

"Seems like he's pretty busy huh?" Soo-Won dragged her out of her thoughts.

"Yea," she shuffled her feet. "But its been like this a lot lately him leaving without letting me know. He doesn't want to hang out as much either. Soo-won put his hand on her head and smiled, "You know him. He's probably just caught up in something at work. Don't worry."

"Lets go get some curry, we have time." he said trying to make her feel better.

"It's eight in the morning" she replied.

"Which is the perfect time to get curry," A small classmate with blazing yellow hair and bright eyes laughed at her. "Sorry for interrupting but I head you talking and I had to step in."

"No worries at all," Yona chimed. "Did you want to come with us?"

"We are always looking for new people," Soo-won added.

"When it comes to food it would be rude to refuse," he said.

"My name is Zeno."

"Nice to meet you," they said at the same time. She watched as Soo-wons light purple eyes crinkled, laughing at the fact that they had mimicked each other.

As they walked out, they didn't notice the teacher watching them from the front. He smiled softly "This is going to be a very interesting year."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry its been so long! Hope everyone enjoys!

Yona sat down on a warm black metal bench that was located in the middle of the park across from the school. The trio had decided that this was the perfect spot to sit and eat their curry buns. After leaving the class Soo-Won had suggested that they go to a small street vendor who sold, as he put it, "the best curry buns in town". Fortunately for them it was only a couple blocks from school. Both Yona and Zeno had found it odd that they had never heard or seen this vendor, but they decided it was best to trust him. When they arrived they where shocked to see a respectable sized line trailing off from a small blue and white street car.

Curry bun in hand Yona stretched her arm above her head, breathing in the warm morning air. There was a slight breeze that was making the tree leafs softly dance. The bright sun was fluttering down phasing in and out of her vision. It hadn't been long sense the school day had started but she was already pretty happy with the way the new school year was going. She had already made a new fried, or maybe two? She wasn't sure if she could consider the class president her friend, but she was going to make it happen. Even if him and Hak didn't get along. She let out her breath thinking about Hak. She was still curious as to what he was doing.

She lazily turned her head to look as Soo-won, who was talking to her blond classmate. His purple eyes lit up with a joke Zeno had made. She hadn't heard it but she couldn't help but smile when she saw him smile. Zeno plopped himself down next to her, biting into his spicy curry bun. He thoughtfully chewed his first bite, seeing if Soo-won's opinion lived up to its hype. His blue eyes softened a little as an agreeing grunt came out of his mouth.

"I have to give it to you," he said, mouth full of curry, "This is pretty amazing."

"Well you seemed excited about it so I thought I would show you my secret curry spot," he smiled, eyes crinkling.

"Well it was much appreciated," he thanked.

Yona was curious. She slowly took a small bite. Her eyes widned when she fully tasted it. The sweetness of the bun complimented the different spices baked into it.

"Do I get your approval as well," he asked looking at her.

"Hmmmm… I'd have to say that I'm impressed," she answered swallowing the bite that was still in her mouth.

"Good," he laughed cocking his head. "I was worried what you would think. Sense you're so picky."

She quickly stuck her tongue out in reply.

Laughing he pulled out his phone. She watched as his eyes darkened as he read what was on the small device.

"I apologize but I have to go," he quickly said picking up his backpack, finishing off his food.

"I'll see you after school then?"

Yona nodded her head confused as to what was going on. She waved good-bye as he jogged away from the both of them. Both of her friends had been acting strange today and it was really confusing the crap out of her. She finally decided that it was better if she didn't question it anymore today. She was confident that both Hak and Soo-won would explain things later.

Taking another bite she turned to Zeno. "I'm sorry to be rude but I haven't seen you around before. Did you just transfer to this school?"

He smiled at her. He was always smiling. She didn't know anyone who smiled so much. It wasn't forced either. It always seemed to be from the heart.

"I travel a lot. I'm never in the same place for too long," he said raising his head at a bug that zipped past the two.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you move so much," she questioned crumpling her bun wrapper into a small ball. "Do you move because of your parents jobs?" She watched as he shifted his blue eyes downward.

"No. I don't live with my parents," he faltered, his smile fading.

She internally kicked herself. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring anything up. I was just curious," she fumbled. Shuffling her feet she watched as his signature smile was painted back on.

"No reason to worry. You didn't know. You know you have to talk to others to learn about them. Even if their past is good or bad. We all have a past. That's one thing we cant change about ourselves. You just have to move on and not let it bother you," he said softly rising from the bench and walking towards the school. She froze for a moment at the abrupt movement. Hurriedly grabbing her bag she ran to catch up to her friend after the shock had faded.

They walked back in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was the type of silence between two close friends. She smiled looking ahead. Even though she had only met him not even two hours ago, she had a feeling that he would become important to her. Finally reaching the steps to the school she turned to him and laughed. He had another curry bun hanging out of his mouth and a map in his hands.

"Lost?" she joked.

"Of course I am. On top of this being my first time here it seems like the person who made this school liked mazes," he replied tilting his head all sorts of ways.

"How did you find your way to class this morning? I'm actually impressed that you made it there to be honest."

"Laugh all you want," he smiled, slowly walking up the steps. "The kid with the white hair. He's the class president right? He was way to excited to help me out. He kept talking and I got lost in the conversation, and before I knew it I was in class. Everything looks the same here too."

"Just follow me," she smiled leading the way.

About half way down the hall from class the bell started to ring, causing the two almost start running down the hall. Finally reaching the door Zeno slyly peeked his head in.

"His back is turned," he whispered, quietly walking into the class room and rushing to his seat. Yona quickly got to her seat, letting out a sigh of relief the moment her butt touched the chair. She thanked the gods that her desk was in the back.

Finished writing on the black board Ik-Su turned around and smiled at his two students.

"It wonderful that you two volunteered for after class pickup."

Both of them groaned silently under their breath. Sinking into her chair she heard Hak let out a sharp laugh.

"It's nice that you're offering to help them Hak," he said pulling out a text book.

"But," Hak tried to argue, but Ik-su had already started teaching the lesson.

Kija had a smirk on his face and he turned back toward the front of the classroom. Yona also smiled and let out a laugh. Hak kicked the back of her chair in response.

Kija coughed as Hak clapped the erasers a little to close to his face, causing the dust to linger around him.

"Could you do that by the window?" he snarled.

"But I am by the window," he replied starring blankly ahead.

Kija let out a frustrated sigh. "Near the open one?"

"O," Hak hesitated for a second. "No," he continued clapping.

"Hak," Yona sighed sweeping up the last of the garbage.

"Princess," he sighed back at her.

"Hey," she snapped at him, " I didn't ask for you to help us."

"I didn't either," he growled. "I just got stuck doing this."

"Maybe you shouldn't laugh at your classmates," Kija interrupted.

"No one was talking to you snake," Hak retorted still clapping the erasers.

She walked over to him and snatched the erasers from his hands.

"Be my guest," he said throwing up his hands. "Can we go now? Everything's done. All you have to do is sign us off.'

"You mean Yona and Zeno sense all you did was suffocate me?"

"Perfect!" Zeno whopped dropping the class papers on the desk that Kija was sitting at.

"Did you want to walk home with us?" she asked the blonde who had his hair up in a orange hair tie.

"Don't worry about me. I've got to go to work and its not to far from here."

"You don't want Hak's negativity rubbing off on you. Smart move," Kija coldly said shuffling the papers.

"Hey. I'm the perfect example of positivity."

Grabbing her bag Yona walked over to Hak and grabbed him by the collar. "Lying is unsightly Hak. We have to go anyway Soo-won said he would be waiting."

Waving good-bye to Zeno the pair walked down the hall.

"Actually he texted me and let me know that he had things he had to do. He apologizes."

"Why wouldn't he just text me," she questioned. Hak shrugged.

"He probably didn't want to disappoint you again."

"But I would have found out anyway," she retorted angrily.

"I don't know what goes through his head. Especially lately," Hak said trailing off.

Yona let out a tired sigh. "Whats going on Hak? You both have been acting strange lately and it's confusing me. You know you can tell me whatever it is. I mean I know its been awhile sense we have all really been together but we cant just stop talking."

Hak smiled down at the red haired beauty. "It's cute how concerned you are for us. I can't tell you anything right now. I need to figure more things out. Im not sure how long it will take but it wont be too long. As for Soo-won," his voice grew cold "He needs to tell you what's going on with him. You deserve that."

"Hak?"

"Lets not worry about it now though," he playfully pushed her.

She nodded her head. " I trust you."

"Good," he smiled.

As they approached her house red and blue lights flickered through the air by it.

"What's going on," she asked Hak panicked.

He furrowed his brow "Im not sure."

Reaching her front steps Yona saw her dad in handcuffs, being shoved toward a police car. He seemed dazed and confused. He was still in his work cloths. About three different officers stayed right by him as they reached the car.

"Dad!" Yona yelled while running towards him. "What's happing? Are you all right? Dad!" she kept yelling. As she got to the car an officer, who was incredibly bulky yet small, moved in front of her blocking her way.

"Yona," her dad croaked.

"Get out of my way," she cried at the officer.

"No can do. He's being taken in."

"For what reason?" Hak had appeared next to her slightly holding her back from any danger or aggression.

"You will have to come with me."

Hak scoffed at the officer. "This is ridiculous. Why can't you just tell us now?"

"You will have to come with me," he repeated once again.

"Hak. Maybe we should just go," she insisted.

"Fine."

"Perfect. We have a van over here," the officer said ushering the two into a large off white van.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reading! Enjoy!

Hak leaned back on the cold white wall of the police station that he had been forced to wait in. He was irritated beyond belief. They couldn't just keep him here without a reason. He didn't like the place. It smelled of old concrete and must, which was a combination that made his nose cringe and body shiver. A couple of officers had escorted him into a waiting room, that was the size of a small kitchen, separating him and Yona. He assured her that everything would be fine before the officers yanked her away from him. His heart cringed as he watched her, teary eyed and confused, being taken to a separate part of the station. Getting more annoyed by the second he kept checking the graying clock on the wall. How long would they make him stay? It had already been two hours. He had seen plenty of them running around the station. None of them knew what they where doing. He just wanted to make sure that she all right. Knowing her, he was sure she was panicking.

After being forced into the van, the officer had driven him and Yona to the station without a single word to either of them. All he could do was try to comfort the red head and wait. The van had followed the car that held her father, making it all that more difficult for her. Tears silently slid down her face as she kept her gaze ahead. Hak had kept his guard up the entire time not knowing what would come next. The air in the van was tense, almost making it difficult to breath. Again all he could do was wait. When they arrived they stepped out of the van and where immediately shoved up the steps. When he looked back Hak saw principal Il walking, head held low, towards more officers waiting for him. It had looked like they had every officer waiting for his arrival.

Turning his head to the sound of the metal door opening he saw his father. Or what he considered his father. His parents had left when he was young and he was still foggy about the details. Actually he didn't really know anything except that they had abandoned him. Son Mundok was a close family friend that immediately took him in. No one argued either, knowing they would lose that argument.

"Finally," Hak let out a grunt, straitening up. "They haven't told me anything about what has been going on and they took Yona."

The older mans usually serious expression was even more solemn. Walking into the room he stood right in front of him. Being this close to him, with the current situation going on, shook Hak.

"We need to talk," he said, glancing over his shoulder at the man who had escorted him to the waiting room. It was a good thing the man wasn't paying attention for that second. An unspoken word had passed between the two men. Hak discreetly nodded his head

"I'm here to take you home. But first you're going to be questioned."

"Why are you telling me this?" Hak asked raising a eyebrow.

"I wouldn't let them ask you anything until I got here," the white haired man stated.

The officer cleared his throat. "Yea, and it was a pain in the ass to wait for you. Now we're taking him to the detective, he's been waiting and he's not a patient man. You've had your talk. If you can even call it that." The cop waved his hand to usher them out. "What a waste of time," he spat under his breath.

"Detective? Will you just tell me what's going on?"

"Patience Hak," Son Mundok told him.

Hak decided that it wasn't worth wasting his breath to question the officer. Instead he just followed him down the hallway. Passing desks that where littered with papers and files, he finally got to see what was fully going on. It looked like total chaos, men and women where running around the station shouting at one another and going every which way. Something big must have happened.

Finally reaching their destination Hak was put in another small room. This was one was even smaller and had a two way mirror thattook up an entire wall. Across from him was a man in his early thirties. His long brown hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail. The hair that wasn't tamed fell in front of his face framing his golden eyes and stubble chin.

"Hello," the man stood up extending his hand to Hak. "I'm detective Lee Geun."

"Hak" he said clasping the mans hand.

"It's unfortunate we have to meet like this, but that's just the way it goes. Do you know what's going on?" he said sitting down.

Hak took a seat himself. Furrowing his eyebrows he just looked at the detective dumbstruck. "I've been locked away for two hours with no one telling me why. Obviously I have no clue."

"Right. Well the reason you are here is because you are acquainted with the victims son. Earlier today there was a attempted assassination of Yu-Hans."

With the name of Soo-wons father Hak froze for a second.

"The Mayor? But what does that have to do with Yona's father?" he asked.

"Well it turns out there was embezzlement within the capital." Lee Deun said leaning back in his chair.

"Ok. That still doesn't tell me why I'm here."

"Earlier today Soo-won was talking with Principal Il and it seemed to have gotten heated, according to eye witnesses. Words where thrown and it seemed like Il had gotten physical."

"That doesn't sound right." Hak interrupted. "Il is a docile man and hates conflict. I've seen him angry only a couple of times, if that even."

"So you don't think he would be capable of trying to kill someone?"

"That's not even an option," he said shaking his head in disbelief. "I know for a fact that he couldn't."

"Hmmm," the detective mused flipping throw some papers. "Well do you know anything about his wife then? How she died?"

Hak's blood ran cold as the detectives blazing eyes watched him. His own cobalt eyes slightly squinted in anger.

"Why would you even bring that up?" he spat venom at the detective.

"Soo-won had something very different to say about that. He said he never truly believed that it was just a random murder. He even hinted that it was her own husband. Do you have anything to say about it?"

Haks blood grew hot as anger bubbled up to his throat. "No I have nothing to say. I don't believe you. He wouldn't say something like that. Why are we digging up old wounds?" his voice began to rise. "What are you trying to get out of this."

"One of the suspects was Yu-hans. But it seems that he was proven innocent. It looks like all this happened when you where younger." he stated throwing the file on the table.

"Maybe you got the facts mixed up?"

Hak aggressively stood up from his chair, making the metal grind against the concrete ground.

"I'm done with this."

"You can't just leave. This is an official investigation," the officer who had been standing in the corner yelled.

"Just watch me,' he growled walking out of the to tight room.

"Let him go," was all he heard as he walked out of the office. Thoughts where swirling around in his head. Why was this being brought up again. If this was an embezzlement case then they shouldn't be prying into old cases. The case was closed end of story. He had been young at the time but he remembered the sight of Yonas mother drenched in blood, her contorted face stuck in a scream.

"Yona," he breathed quickening his pace. He had to find her if they where talking to him about it they where sure as hell going to ask her. She was young when it happened and she didn't fully understand. He wasn't going to let them break her even more. The fluorescent lights buzzed above his head as he ran. All he had to do was reach the detectives office and he was sure he would find her. As he reached the detective branch he saw the familiar red hair he had always loved. He had to stop when he saw her sobbing into Soo-wons chest. An urge to protect her washed over him. But why? He trusted Soo-won. Or at least he thought he did. Lee Geun's words echoed in his head melting his mind with the information. Maybe he shouldn't trust him. After all it was his father that almost died and Yona's that was taken away. He didn't know what to think. Anger turned to confusion which turned back to anger. He gritted his teeth as he watched the two of them. He had to protect Yona and if that meant that there was a possibility that Soo-won betrayed them then he had to do something about it.

He cautiously walked up to the two of them.

"Hak," Soo-won whispered. "I'm glad you're hear. Did they question you too?"

"Yea," he said looking down at the girl.

"Are you okay?" he asked her as she pulled away from Soo-won. "What did they tell you?"

"They said something about murder and my father and I just couldn't take it." she sniffled, wiping her tears away.

"I ran. Luckily Soo-won was just outside. I didn't know what to do."

"I see," he sighed. He could feel his anger wanting to come out. He was sure Soo-won felt it too. He was extremely antsy. He had started to squirm the moment he let go of Yona. Hak could feel the black aura radiating off of himself.

"We should leave," Soo-won said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"But my father," she whimpered.

"There's nothing we can do about that now. But we can get you home," Hak offered her.

She nodded her head.

"I'll take her home," Hak told Soo-won. "You should go see your father."

"It's fine I'll-"

"No."

"Hak?" Yona asked purple eyes shinnying with fresh tears.

"Lets go." He walked forward for a moment then turned to her. He didn't extend his hand or wave at her. This was her decision to make. She walked over to Soo-won and hugged him. Pain shot through Hak's body. He should've known. He turned and started to walk away. As he walked toward the exit he kept thinking of everything that had happened. Il being thrown in jail, the detective and Soo-won's possible betrayal. Breathing heavily and deeply he was about the push the door open when he heard someone running toward him.

"You can't leave without me Hak." He turned around and looked down and her. Her fiery hair was a mess, especially around her face where it was plastered on from the tears. She was still in her uniform., which had been wrinkled from all of the moving and crying she had done. Her face was flushed a cherry red and her eyes where puffy. Without thinking he grabbed for her and pulled her in to his chest. She let out a surprise squeak.

"I'm so sorry," was all he could sputter.

Pushing him away gently she looked up at him slightly smiling.

"Come on," she pulled him with her. "Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked.

"Of course Princess," he tried joking.

"Not the time," she sighed irritated. He saw her smile though. He had no idea how she could do that at a time like this, but it made him happy.

"Also," she said turning around, "Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading!

Legs trembling, Yona slowly lowered herself into the hot bath she had drawn the moment she got home. A small amount of air escaped her lips when she had fully submerged her body in the hot liquid. Her muscles instantly released the tension that had been weighing her down all day while her soft white skin turned a harsh light pink. Lazily she started playing with the bubbles that accompanied her in the bath. A mix of vanilla and lavender swirled with the steam in the room, helping her find comfort in the small bathroom her and her father shared. Splashing her neck and her face she finally allowed herself to remember the events of the day. She couldn't grasp what had went wrong.

Closing her eyes she saw the day pass before her. It had been a great first day at school. It didn't go exactly the way she had hoped, with Hak and Soo-won acting strange, but making a new friend had made her happy. There was something about Zeno that made Yona admire him. She still couldn't get over how upbeat and optimistic he was. After school is when everything seemed to crumble in front of her eyes. She remembered the look on her fathers face as he was shoved into one of the police cars that surrounded her house. When they had reached the station she was instantly pulled away from Hak and taken to a room on the other side of the station. She had been invited to the detectives office personally. When she entered Lee Geuns' room she instantly noticed the twisted smile on the detectives face. He had asked standard questions about her father before his golden eyes turned a dark graying yellow. This was the point when he had mentioned her mother. Hearing her mothers name had brought back flashes of red mudding with white and a face that was cold and purple. On top of this being separated from people who she trusted she had shut down. The last thing she remembered was her chest tightening and a haze engulfed her mind. When she had snapped out of it she was crying and with Soo-won.

Hak had shown up a little after that and took her home. She didn't let him know what happened because she knew how much he worried about her. Sense he had been acting weird all day she didn't want to make him worry anymore. Hot tears stung her eyes and face as she started to cry. The hot water was now lukewarm and the bubbles had disappeared but she couldn't find the motivation to stand up. The bath helped relax her but there was a heaviness that had decided to make a home in her stomach. Lowering her face she made water bubbles appear from her mouth. Moving her water logged fingers to her face she heard the bathroom door open. She watched as Hak, avoiding eye contact, stepped into the room with a change of cloths.

"I brought you these," he said talking to the wall and putting the cloths by the sink.

"Thank you," she responded slowly.

"You've been in here for almost an hour. Are you okay?"

"Fine. I'm almost done."

"Okay good. Well I made dinner. I know you're probably not hungry but it doesn't hurt to try. You can't skip meals, it's not good for you.

"Alright," she nodded.

Sighing slightly Hak walked out of the bath room. She felt bad. He was just trying to help but nothing was reaching her. She heard everything he said but she hadn't really processed it. The one thing she did know was that she was grateful to have Hak. She hadn't mentioned Soo-won sense they got back. She felt tension between her two friends and it was killing her to see them that way. _What could have happened in just a few short hours?_

Finally deciding it was time to get out Yona grabbed her towel and quickly wrapped in around her body, shielding herself from the cold. Walking over to the pile of cloths she smiled a little. Hak had brought her favorite warm and fuzzy blue sweat pants and his over sized gray hoodie. He knew she loved his sweater. It was the perfect amount of bagginess and she was never cold in it. It was also comforting to know that he had used it. Slipping on the hoodie she breathed in his scent of cedar and sage. It smelt nice. Stopping herself Yona felt a deep blush forming at the top of her cheeks. She shook her head as she walked to the dining room. When she entered she noticed there was no food on the table. Hak walked up behind her.

"I think its okay to eat dinner in the living room today," he stated making her jump.

"You scared me," she yelled grabbing her heart for dramatic affect.

"Stop over exaggerating and come eat," he rolled his eyes gently grabbing her hand and leading her to the living room. His hands where warm. Compared to his hers felt like a chunk of ice floating in the middle of the sea. Letting go of his hand she went and sat on the couch.

"Here," he handed her the remote "pick something good this time."

She stuck her tongue out at him as he turned to get the food from the kitchen.

"I saw that," he yelled from the kitchen.

"You have eyes in the back of your head now?" she quipped.

"I never told you?" He mused his words setting down a bowl of soup in front of her.

"Wait? Does that mean you saw me in the bathroom? Hak you pervert" she continued to play with him.

"I guess I've been figured out huh?" he laughed.

They both ate their soup as they watched a reality show about men and women living together in a house in Tokyo.

"Do you really think that they are going to be able to stay together? I mean they don't even live close to each other," Hak asked taking a sip of soda.

"If they really love each other they will."

'They've known each other for three months. I don't have to much faith."

"Good thing it's not your relationship."

"True," he grunted. "Are you saying you believe in love?"

"Of course," she smiled her purple eyes lightening up. "I know you do too so don't act all tough."

"I never said I didn't believe in it but I do think that it can be cruel. I mean most of the love I've seen has been intercepted by other forces. It's hard to love someone and not have them love you back. But it's worse when you love them and they love someone else. It completely destroys that person perception on love."

"Hak?"

He smiled and put his hand her head and leaned in close. "It's nothing you need to worry about. But just know that I will always be here," he whispered getting closer. "Anything you need and anytime. Please don't hesitate to call me or push me around. Alright?" He was inches from Yona's lips making the red hair beauty blush. He loved it when she blushed.

"I promise," she let out not noticing she was getting closer to Hak. Before anything could finish a loud and aggressive knock came from the front door.

"Damn," Hak hissed getting up to answer the door. Yona stared straight ahead. _What was that all about?_ she thought to herself. _Maybe I had something on my face?_ _Maybe he's being sentimental sense all this is happening._ Getting up she followed Hak. Making sure that he didn't notice her she watched from behind the hallway wall as he started talking to her other friend who had disappeared.

"What are you doing here," Hak growled at Soo-won.

"I came to make sure that Yona was okay. I didn't have the time to explain anything."

"You mean the part where you turned in her dad for something that he didn't do? Im sorry about your father, I really am, but you expect me to believe you after you accused him of killing his own wife?"

"Wha…at?" Soo-won stuttered. "I just told the detective what I believe happened."

"That's it? You believing that is betraying her and you know it. You know how she looks up to you," Hak spat out with bitterness.

"I didn't betray her," Soo-won's voice rose in defense. "My father was almost murdered. It also seems that you forgot some details that happened night."

"I think you've been brainwashed by your father. I don't want you seeing her right now. She's hurt and is trying to collect herself."

"Your not her father Hak." he said stepping into the house.

 _Crap!_ Yona thought hurrying back to the living room. Sitting back on the couch the haze started to run around her mind again. The heaviness in her stomach was accompanied by the feeling of her throat swelling. Soo-won thought her father was guilty? On top of that he turned him in? _How? Why?_ Tears gathered in her eyes as she processed the information that she wasn't suppose to know.

"Yona," his voice still sounded like honey but now there was something unsettling about it. "Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. I had some things to figure out down at the station. Please tell me you're okay."

"I'm fine," she slightly snapped. He didn't seem to notice.

"Thank goodness. I'm sorry about all of this."

"It's fine. I'm okay," she smiled watching Hak enter the room. She couldn't let him know what she had heard. Hak would be pissed if he found out she was eaves dropping on a conversation between the two of them. Crossing his arms Hak walked over the lazy chair and sat down.

"I have something to tell you," Soo-won gently grabbed her hand. She looked up at him tears filling her eyes. She knew this wasn't good. "Your father….. He's been murdered." Once the words left his lips she went numb. Of course this was just a joke that he was playing in her. It wasn't a very funny one and it was bad timing but still. She shook her head, "No," was all she said. She looked over at Hak whose face had turned white as a sheet.

"What are you talking about?" He asked leaning toward the only other two people in the room. His leg was shaking up and down and he held both hands tightly.

"Yona look at me," he moved her head so that her eyes met his. "Listen to me. The police found him in his cell." He took another deep breath. "He overdosed. Someone put poison in his water. Or so we think. The details are cloudy and I only just found out."

"Why are you telling her this? Why not an officer or someone who's actually on the case," Haks voice like gravel. "Why should we even believe you," his voice got louder as he suddenly stood up. "We can't even trust you. You really expect us to believe this?" He was shaking as the last words came out.

"Hak. You have to believe me and if you don't Lee Geun will be calling soon. I asked him for the favor of telling her. She needed to hear it from someone knows" he argued.

"No," it escaped from her lips again. "Everything's fine." She looked at Hak with desperate eyes as the phone rang.

"I bet that's him."  
"I'll answer it," Hak answered the phone walking into the kitchen. "Hello…."

Before she knew what was happing Soo-won pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry. This should have never happened. I didn't mean for this to happen."

Yonas eyes grew big and she felt the tears start up again with his comment. She shoved him away.

"It was you?" she lingered on the last word. "This is your fault."

I didn't want this to happen," he said a tear slipping down his face. Before she knew what she was doing she had slapped him across the face. Getting up she felt him grab her wrist.

"Yona…."

"No," she screamed as Hak came back in.

"What did you do to her?" He shuffled her behind him. "It's time that you left."

He nodded "I understand."

"No I don't think you do. Leave now. I don't want to see you again."

Hak ushered Soo-won out the door.

"Don't even try to talk to her," he warned his former friend slamming the door in his face.

"Hak?" Yona pleaded with her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he locked eyes with her. "He's gone."

"No. It's fine really," she told him. He reached for her but she pulled away. "I think I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight," she walked up the stairs with a blank expression.

"I'll be here okay? I'm not leaving. Ever."

She nodded silently brushing away the hidden tear that rolled down her right cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry for a long update. Please Enjoy!**

Slowly opening her eyes Yona groggily grabbed her phone that was charging on the other side of the bed. After quickly looking at the time she laid her phone screen side down. 6: 23 is what she read. She didn't want to look at the multiple text messages and missed calls that had plagued her for most of the night. After about the tenth missed call she had decided that putting her phone on silent was the best benefit to herself. She was already trying to process everything that had happened, having multiple people try to call and give their condolences wasn't something she felt up too. Actually she wasn't feeling much of anything except guilt. She knew she should be sad and a wreck, but after crying for a couple hours last night she felt strangely calm. Her heart beat was a little fast paced but she chocked down the feeling. With every thought that ran through her head a sharp pain of guilt struck her. Why wasn't she more sad?

Breathing deeply she rolled out of her blankets and slowly slumped to the floor. Her legs where heavy. _Come on Yona,_ she thought to herself. _It's not that hard_ , she scolded herself as she used most of her energy to lift herself up. Looking in the mirror she saw her long fire red hair tangled around her face. The dark circles under her eyes made the purple of them look even more dull. She was in Hak's sweatshirt and only it. She had decided that she didn't need pants last night because it had been hot. Breathing in the sweatshirt Yona grabbed the bottom of it and flipped it off over her head and headed to the bathroom.

After taking the hottest shower she had ever had she put on her school uniform and headed toward the stairs. About halfway to the stairs she automatically turned her head to the left side of the hall where her fathers room stood in the dark. The light spilling from the hallway into the room seemed to settle on a salmon pink shirt and khaki slacks that where laid out on her fathers chair. Her father would always lay out the next days cloths the morning before. He was always overly prepared for anything. Yona's eyes stayed blank as she grabbed the knob and slowly shut the door. _Its going to be okay,_ she thought as her hand still held onto the knob.

Not letting the tears escape her eyes Yona let go of the now warm brass. She slowly walked down the stairs into the living room. The curtains where closed shut stopping the morning light from spilling into the room. The lump on the couch was still. For a split second Yona almost thought the lump was dead. She shook her head trying not to let the negative thoughts consume her. She wanted to be positive not just for her sanity but also she knew her father would want that. His smile came into her mind as she leaned over the couch.

"Hey," she paused. "Hak wake up. Did you even set an alaram?" she shook her best friend.

"Yea of course," he slurred turning over. "I am an adult," he leisurely let out pulling the covers closer to his face. Yona watched his peaceful face as he started to fall back to sleep. There was a part of her that didn't want to wake him up but they needed to go to school.

"School starts in a hour Hak" she poked his cheek. He slapped her hand away from his face. A small smile formed on her lips as he did this. "Come on."

Hak finally opened both his eyes. From the look in his eyes she could tell the events of the past day had registered with his brain. Propping himself up on his elbows he scanned the beauty.

"We don't have to go to school," he tried to smile. "It's really okay. I arranged for us to be out for a couple weeks."

"My father would want me to go," she told him.

A smirk crossed Hak's face. "Alright I guess that's enough to get me out of bed."

"Really?" Yona asked surprised. He nodded his head.

"I'll be with you where ever you go." Tears started to stream down her face once the words had settled in the air.

"Hey," he grabbed her hand. Without a second thought she moved from the back of the couch to the front and fell into his arms. At this point she wasn't just crying she was sobbing. It was embarrassing for her. She wanted to show she was tough and she could fight but she was reduced to this sobbing mess.

"Why," she cried, her just brushed hair sticking to her red tear stained face. "I'm trying, really," she continued.

"I know," Hak whispered bringing her closer to him. "You didn't do anything. Everything will be okay. I know this will be hard for awhile, but you need to believe that everything will be okay." His icy blue eyes made contact with hers. "Don't let that fire die within you. He wouldn't want that for you. It's going to be a battle. Trust yourself okay?" He finished tucking her hair behind her ear. She nodded in agreement not breaking eye contact. She didn't know what happened but all of a sudden she finally felt that everything would be okay. Her stomach did a flip. Was this right to feel this way? She was almost happy. Almost.

Instead of scolding him to get ready for school she found herself melting into his arms. The way he ran his hand through her hair made her stomach do back-flips. She could stay in is arms forever. The warmth made her tired.

"Already in uniform?" he asked.

"Mhmmm," she answered.

" I guess I should get ready?" he asked.

"Mhmmm" she answered again getting wrapped around his scent.

He slowly moved upward still holding her.

"Yona," he breathed as their faces moved closer together.

"Yea," she fluttered.

"I need you to know that you are never alone. I will be with you always." he moved closer to her pink lips.

"I know," she said her pulse raising. She was scared by the feeling she felt as they grew closer.

"Yona.," his last word dripped from his mouth, "I…."

A knock on the door made both of their hearts quicken.

" I swear to the gods…" Hak trailed off letting Yona get off of him.

Watching him open the door made her mind freak out. _What if something else happened?_ She thought, a little bit mad that Hak and her where interrupted.

"Good morning!," she heard the cheerful voice of Zeno ring in the house.

"Uhhh hi," Hak acknowledge the newcomer.

"Is Yona here?" The cheerful blonde asked looking into the house,

"Yea," Hak paused, " Come on in," he invited after looking for Yonas approval.

"Yona," the blonde yelled as he walked into the room.

"How are you?" she asked getting up from the couch.

"I'm going to get ready," Hak informed them as he grabbed some clean cloths off lazy boy. He had practically moved in overnight. Yona didn't know how he got most of his stuff there sense he had rarely left her side sense everything started. They had both decided that it would be best for Hak to move in with her for awhile.

"I'm good," Zeno responded watching the tall man walk out of the room. "I just thought we could walk to school together."

"How did you know where I live?" She asked curiously.

"Internet."

"No ones safe I guess," she laughed her smile not meeting her eyes.

"Not in this day and age," he smiled.

Without skipping a beat Zeno pulled her into a hug. Her short classmate only reached up to her chin. His soft hair tickled her mouth as she relaxed letting the hug happen. She was happy he hadn't asked any questions or brought up her father. Just the silence and hug showed how much he cared for her. She didn't want the hug to end. Zeno was definitely one of the best huggers she ever met. Only one other person could make her feel more secure and safe.

Blushing slightly she let go of her classmate.

"Well I'm glad you came."

"I had a feeling you would be going to school today so I thought that having someone with you would help you out."

"I've got Hak," she replied a little to fast.

"And now you have me," he matched her pace.

Her eyes started to sting again. She took a deep breath letting herself relax. She wan't going to cry anymore. Everything would be fine. Sitting down on the couch she lightly patted the seat next to her motioning for her guest to sit down.

"You know we are going to be late because of Hak right?" she asked flipping on the T.V to some cartoon station. "He's worse at getting ready then me," she joked as she watched the cartoon cat get hit on the head with a hammer. It looked like it hurt.

"No worries. I'll stay late after school again. It doesn't bother me to much," he informed her.

Nodding her head she let her attention drift to the show. It was hard for her to focus on anything except her father so the mindless violent cartoon helped her. After about two episodes Hak finally emerged from the shower, his hair still wet and covering his eyes.

"Ready?" Yona asked standing up with Zeno.

"As much as I'll ever be," Hak yawned rubbing his eyes. Taking probably the two hundredth breath of the day Yona looped her elbows with her friends. Hak sneakily grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers. The two of them both kept their gaze ahead but Hak saw a small smile form on his beauty's lips.

After arriving to school twenty minutes late the trio stood in front of their class door. The two men where to nervous to open the door first. All three of them knew what was going to happen once that door opened and none of them where looking forward to it.

"Worse things have happened," Yona told herself taking another breath. Looking at Hak and Zeno and seeing their reassuring smiles she quietly yet quickly opened the door.

Her first step into the class and she froze. Every eye was on her. Well except for the class presidents and her desk buddy with the green hair. Her chest started to tighten and her stomach was doing flip flops. A warm hand appeared on her shoulder. It was Hak. When she looked up at him she saw his eyes had grown cold and dark. He was looking at the front of the class where Soo-won was staring at her. Composing herself she kept her head held high and sat down at her desk, watching Zeno smile at her as he also sat down.

"Good morning Yona, Zeno, and Hak." Kija welcomed from the black board. "You came at a perfect time. We have a new student coming in a few minutes."

"Where's Ik-su?" Hak asked.

"All teachers and staff are having a meeting for uh," he started to stammer, "ummm."

"I think we get it," Hak rolled his eyes at the now flustered president.

"Right," He said trying to get a hold of himself. Yona arched a eyebrow surprised that Kija was letting Hak's rudeness slide. But then again she felt like most people where going to be careful around her. A small part of her wished that no one would talk to her.

"Alright then." Kija said clapping his hands. "I would like to welcome our new student."

As soon as the student entered groans could be heard from the boys and squealing and giggles from the girls. The man in front of her was unbelievably good looking. He was tall with short blue hair and strange red markings underneath his eyes. His eyes where a bright burning yellow that instantly grabbed attention. He didn't look thrilled to be there but he was still respectable.

"Hello and good morning. My name is Shin-ah," he said bowing before the class and writing his name on the board.

"Welcome," Kija said motioning for everyone to say it as well. The class obeyed and many different versions of the statement filled the room.

"For today you will sit in my desk. We have to get another desk because unfortunately we didn't think that we would be getting a new student."

Nodding he found the only open desk and sat down in it. She couldn't stop looking at him. There was something about him that filled her with curiosity. The girl sitting next to him introduced herself but he just nodded at her.

"Ouch," Hak said watching the horror scene unfold before him. All Yona could do was nod in agreement with him.

"Yona," Kija snapped her out of her head.

"Yes?'

"Sense Ik-su isn't here and I have to run the class till he get back, would you mind showing him around the school?"

"Sure?" she questioned.

"Good! Home room is almost over so after that please feel free to go where you would like."

"Okay?" She wasn't really sure what was going on but it was an opportunity to find out more about Shin-ah. Turning around he reached out his hand to her. For a second she hesitated but finally clasped his hand.

"I'm looking forward to showing you around," she said trying to smile.

"Me too," he breathed in a raspy voice that caused her to shiver.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reading! Sorry it's short but next chapter will be a long one. I'm glad that people are liking the story. Enjoy!**

"Alright, Yona and Shin-ah," Kija boomed from the front of the class. Both students tipped their heads up watching him as he gathered some papers. "These are just some forms that Shin-ah has to fill out before the end of the day. Come back to class when you are done and that's it. Easy enough," the chipper president smiled laying the papers on Ik-su's desk.

Hak watched as Yona began to squirm in her seat. Stupid snake. What did he expect? For her to be fine walking up in front of all of their classmates? Hadn't he seen how everyone looked at her when she walked in because he sure noticed. Damn, he even felt awkward and nervous and no one even batted an eyelash at him. Everyone had locked onto her. It made him mad and he had to admit, protective. Why couldn't people just mind their own business. Her life wasn't there to be watched and commentated on by people who didn't even know her. These people didn't know what she was going through.

He watched as the chair in front of her slowly scrapped across the fake tile floor. Now everyone was watching as Shin-ah grabbed the papers from the desk and walked back over to the red head. He cocked his head slightly to the right as he watched her take the papers. Smiling she neatly stuffed them in her bag. Before she could even finish the new blue haired man held out his hand for her.

"What the hell," he heard the newly rejected teenage girl grumble. Teenage jealousy was petty. Hak rolled his eyes. Gods, people irritated him way too easily. Shrugging off the irritation he watched as her small hand fell into Shin-ahs. This got his blood boiling. Well even more then it was at this point. _Don't touch her,_ he thought still noticing their hands. Why did Kija have her show him around? The class would be fine holding itself down for a couple hours. _Wow, talk about petty_ , a voice scolded in his head. Yona dropped his hand after she stood up a small blush dancing over her cheeks. Blood pumping faster he watched as she turned to him.

"I don't know when I will be done," she admitted obviously trying to hide her blush.

"Just call me. I've got things to do around here anyway," he smiled standing up. He gave her a quick hug and squeezed her hand reassuring her that he wouldn't be hard to find. She nodded her blush burning into her face. That's what he wanted to see. Yona, blushing at his touch. With one last good-bye he sat down and watched her leave. Not even a second after the door closed Kija cleared his throat bringing everyone back to reality.

"All right. We have something that we need to discuss today." His face going from cheery to stressed. "Ik-su will not be in today as I told all of you he is in a meeting. School will be shortened to half a day." Cheers rang out from his classmates.

"Half a day?" Turning his head he saw the green haired classmate lift his head. Eyes half closed he grabbed his bag from the floor. "We..ll…" He yawned, "That's my cue to leave."

"Jae-ha sit down you can't leave. I told you we have something important to talk about," he scolded.

"I'm already up and out the door," he replied his long green hair the only thing that was visible in the room.

Pressing his thumb to the bridge of his nose he sighed. _Losing your touch?_ Hak thought smirking.

"As I'm sure you are all aware, Principal Il has passed away."

"Don't you mean murdered?" A random classmate interjected. With the comment the entire class erupted with sighs and head nods. He even hear a silent couple cheers. Clenching his fist, Hak tried to breath slowly. His classmates where going to kill him.

A light bulb went off in his head. _That's why he had asked Yona_ , Hak told himself, feeling a little bit ashamed at his initial reaction.

"Hey! Settle down!" the president yelled on deaf ears.

"Listen!" He watched as Soo-won stood up, the entire class watching his former friend make a scene. "This is serious." He continued. "Principal Il was a good man and he deserves respect. It's unfortunate that this had to happen." Hak rolled his eyes. This was going to be interesting,

"How can you guys just sit here and act like nothing happened. All of you jut sitting and even some of you laughing. Do you all not understand the magnitude of what has happened?" Soo-wons voice rose. Hak covered his mouth to hide the smile that had started to show. This guy was nuts. Either that or he was trying to make himself feel better about what happened.

"Alright. Sit down now," Kija yelled rolling his eyes. It seemed he was also feed up with Soo-won. The moment he sat down Hak stood up.

"O gods. Please don't make a speech Hak," Kija sighed lazily putting his head on the desk.

"Actually I have things to do with uhhh.." He paused for a moment trying to remember his classmates name. "Jae-ha?" the president helped while Hak kept snapping his fingers; like it would help him remember a name he had never heard. Brushing his hands threw his ice white hair the presidents let out a sigh and waved his hand for Hak to leave. It was obvious that Kija didn't want to waste anymore time. He could get used to the president letting him do what he wanted.

Shutting the door behind him, he let his head scan the hallway, making sure he didn't run into anyone. Grabbing his phone out of his pocket he started dialing the first number in his contacts. He started to walking towards the back of the school where he could get the most privacy. After three rings the gruff voice over the phone answered.

"What can I do for you Hak?" Son Mundok's voice rang in his ear.

"Yona is showing a new kid around the school today. I'm not sure how long she will be but I thought we could meet up." He walked out into the warm sunlight, instantly relaxing his shoulders.

"First off why is she at school?" His fathers voice growing louder with irritation. "I told you she needs to stay home. Second, why is she showing a kid around school? Third, why is she at school? You know how she gets."

Leaning against a tree Hak shouldered his backpack off.

"She wanted to go. She wants to show how strong she is. I can't be the one to hold her back from that."

"You're a good man Hak, but you're also as dense as a fucking brick," he grumbled. He smiled at this. Their relationship was this constant push and pull of almost compliments and mostly insults. "Okay. I'll meet you at her house. I'm a little busy with your brothers right now. Little shits. They're turning into you." He heard a laugh escape the other mans lips.

"I don't know what to do with you guys."

"I'm sure that we love you too…" He paused his eyes moving like he was searching for information. "Maybe. I'll have to talk to them."

"Laugh all you want. How does six tonight work?"

"That's perfect." the youth answered.

"Good. Just so you know we have to talk to her about the funeral." His heart sank at the words spoken. Crap. Him and his father had started planning it the night of the accident. There was so much that needed to be done. Guest's needed to be invited, an obituary needed to be written, a urn had to purchased and they had to find a venue. Barley two days had passed and they had about a week's worth of things to get done. He hadn't brought up the subject to his beauty. This wasn't something that he was really decent at. He also hated to see her cry.

"Alright."

"Good. I'll see you two tonight." With that the other end went silent.

Closing his phone Hak noticed Jae-ha sitting on the cement wall that surrounded the school. It looked like he was watching something. How he got up the wall was beyond him. It had to be over twenty feet tall. He was curious now. Turning around he noticed the tree behind him. It reached over the wall. Shrugging his shoulders he climbed up the tree. About half-way up a branch snapped beneath his feet, but luckily for him he had a good grip on the sturdier branches above him. Carefully, he firmly planted one foot on the wall and gave himself a push, now both feet on brown cement. _Nailed it_ , he patted himself on the shoulder. As he made his way over he saw the gym class running a lap around the field. He sat down, making sure not to sit on the mans long green hair.

"That tree was a real bitch," he noted.

"Is that how you got up here? I just jumped."

Hak had to make sure that his eye's didn't completely bulge out. "Really?"

"Yea. It's a gift."

"I see." Silence fell between the two.

"I come here to people watch," Jae-ha spoke.

"How does that work out for you?"

"Well, it's a new year and this is the freshman class so its been pretty entreating." As they where talking a group of girls walked underneath their spot.

"Hi Jae-ha!" One of the girls squealed.

"How are you ladies today?" He gave a dazzling smile that would even make Hak dropped his pants.

"Amazing," one of the smaller girls answered.

"Yea. It's nice to have a half day, but I have a lot of homework," A girl with a big bust pouted.

"Cheer up now," he laughed.

"I will if you come with us to the arcade tonight," she almost purred. "You can also bring your friend."

"He's pretty cute isn't he?" He slammed his hands on Hak's back. He was surprised when he felt some air get knocked out of him. He was strong and could pretty much fly.

"We would love to but we have things we have to do tonight. Right?"

"Super busy," Hak shrugged.

"Awww come on," big bust girl whined. "Just a couple hours?"

"Another time," he stood up. "I promise."

"I wont forget," batting her eyelashes she readjusted. Waving goodbye the girls walked off laughing.

"Does that happen a lot?" Hak asked surprised by how bold those girls where.  
"Yea," Jae-ha tucked his hands behind his head, stretching. "You get used to it."

"Well, I'll be going. See you around Hak," he jumped down, landing softly.

"Bye," he waved shortly.

The bell rang and he watched as the students swarmed out of classes. He watched as a group of boys checked out the hot art teacher. She was from America and was instantly popular with her blonde hair, red lips and of course huge bust. It must suck to be a teacher. Teenagers where hard to handle. A group of teachers caught his attention. All had somber looks on their faces as they headed down the hall. He followed them as they entered principals Ils office. One had a box with a name on it. Squinting hard he saw the blurry name, _Yona._ They where cleaning out his office. They probably just wanted to get it done and over with. It made sense that Yona would be getting his stuff. _Obviously she is his daughter,_ he fought with himself.

Hak decided that he was tired and stood up brushing off the back of his pants. A head of fire red hair caught his attention. He saw Yona walking with the new student. They where really close he noticed, again his jealousy wrapping around his brain. She was smiling, wait, laughing. He smiled. He loved her laugh. Sometimes she would snort. It wasn't hard to do most of the time. She laughed at everything he said, even if he was being serious. He walked back over to the tree and climbed down making sure to not fall. For some reason he trusted the new student. Picking up his back pack he texted her.

Son Mundok is coming over tonight 6. When should I meet up with you?

Instantly she responded.

I'm going to be busy until then. I can get home safe. Don't worry! I miss you. See you later.

Small butterflys started to play with his stomach as he walked home a big goofy grin plastered across his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reading! Remember that M rating? Well here we go. Thanks and enjoy!**

"I'll just be one minute," Shina-ah informed Yona as he walked toward the bathroom. Letting out a shaky breath she smiled and decided that the bathroom was the perfect place to be right now. No one would be in there and after being in class she was shaking and needed to snap herself out of whatever was happening to her. Quickly opening one of the stall doors she sat down on the old public toilet. Any other time and she would be a little grossed out but she was busy worrying about other things. Her heart was pounding harder and harder as time seemed to crawl. The shaking continued as she struggled to fill up half of her lungs with the air she desperately needed. She started feeling beads of sweat appear on the edge of her hair line.

The moment she walked out of the class room all her emotions hit her. She was extremely grateful that Shin-ah had to use the bathroom. It would have been embarrassing to cry in front of someone she just met, especially someone so cute. Hot tears stung her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She had promised that she wouldn't cry anymore unless it was around Hak. He was the only one that was allowed to see her this vulnerable. The exception was Soo-won but she was still confused about him. Even her father hadn't seen her cry very often. The last time he saw her cry was when she found her mother dead. She had forgotten about it until she heard Hak and Soo-won talking about it. She didn't want them to know she remembered. The problem was she only remembered her mothers lifeless dead body which had been stained with blood that oozed black. The living room had smelled so thickly of copper that to this day every time she smelt it she would instantly see that sludge black color of the blood. What really haunted her was the gapping hole that she saw from the top of her mothers head.

Laughing and the sound of the door opening brought her back to her current situation. Quickly and quietly she brought her knees to her chin and positioned her feet so she wouldn't fall into the toilet. Softly she wiped away her tears. _You're weak_ , her brain taunted her.

"Who's the new guy standing outside the door," a squeaky voice asked turning the faucet on. Yona peaked through a slit in the stall watching the group of girls.

"I don't know but I sure would like to find out," the girl with the biggest bust giggled. Yona quickly looked down at her chest and looked back at the girl suddenly feeling a little insecure about her own boobs. _So small,_ he voice reminded her. She really needed to stop listening to herself.

"Are you gonna ask him out?" A smaller girl asked.

"I've got to work him first. You know how it is," she applied a dark red lipstick. The girls all laughed but the statement caused Yona to roll her eyes.

"Besides I have my eyes set on two others right now."

 _Two?_

"Who?" Squeaky asked.

"You know Jae-ha from class A-1?"

Squeaky squealed extra loud, "He's so dreamy."

 _Dreamy?_

"Also Hak." she grinned. "I've been working on him for awhile now."

"I thought he was dating Yona."

Her breath hitched at the mention of her and Hak. She had been working on him? He had never mentioned a girl before. Ever. She even remembered that his father was worried for awhile.

Big boobs laughed at this, a little to hard then Yona would have liked. "Please, him with her? That's ridiculous. She's so small and quiet. Have you seen her during gym she's a walking accident. She can't compare to what I have."

Cheeks glowing red she balled her hands into fists. How dare she talk about her like this. Yes she was a little clumsy and small but at least she could read. _Bitch._ She nodded in agreement with her thought.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Haks in love with her." A bored looking girl informed Miss Boobs.

"What," she scoffed.

Putting down her pocket mirror she rolled her eyes. Yona liked her.

"Have you not seen the way he looks at her? Or the way he helps her. Honestly I wish I had something like that. I just feel bad for Hak. Yona can't even see how he feels."

"You've gathered this in two days?" Boobs scoffed.

"No. I've known them from school for awhile and have had some classes with them. I bet he's been in love with her for awhile."

"Yea right," squeaky chimed in for her leader.

"Well sense she's blind to it I have a chance. No guy is going to wait for someone like her."

Shrugging, Yona's favorite grabbed her purse and jumped off the counter.

"What ever helps you sleep at night," patting her shoulder she walked out of the bathroom.

"I hate my sister," Boobs walked out with her puppy hot on her heels.

"Love," she exhaled. "Me?" Could he actually love her? Why would he? She was a wreck constantly, but he was always there. Sometimes Soo-won would stop calling and texting but that was just who he was. He would only be out of touch for a couple months, but Hak made a point to call her everyday and if he didn't would apologize. He always made her laugh and he smelt so good. She loved when he gave her his hoodie and they way he would wear hers so they where even. He did rip one of them one time which had gotten them into a yelling match. Even when they fought they would be fine the next day.

"I love him," the words fell out of her mouth before she could even process what they meant. Slapping her hands over her mouth she got up rushing out of the stall and into the hall running face first into Shin-ah.

"I'm so sorry that took a long time," she blushed imagining what he was thinking she was doing in there for so long.

"No worries," he smiled closing the book he was reading.

"Alright," she fiddled with the cuffs of her uniform. She felt incredibly awkward around him. One thing she knew was that his eyes made her feel some type of way. She wasn't sure what type just yet.

"Lets show you around then," she wanted the attention off her as soon as possible. He nodded.

"It's hot in here huh? Lets go out to the field first," she started walking towards the gym.

"Where are you from," Yona asked.

"I'm not sure," he replied.

"O." Silence once again.

"Why did you move here?" _Good question_.

"I lost someone. I had no where else to go and I need to finish school. I found this school on the internet."

She slowly turned her head toward her new friend. "I'm sorry. I know how that is." He nodded ending the conversation. Rounding the corner they exited the doors just as the bell rang. Tons of kids flooded the hallway behind them. Yona relaxed when they where outside.

"This is the field," she gestured a little to forcefully and smacked her companion as she tripped on her own feet. She waited for the concrete to hit her on the ass but instead she fell into a pair of arms. Quickly jumping out his arms she started to laugh. That girl really was right about her being a walking accident. Shin-ah started to laugh as well. She enjoyed his laugh it was breathy and contagious. The two got into a small laughing fit.

"I didn't expect you to be that strong," he finished his laugh.

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm so sorry," she saw a red mark starting to form on his forehead.

"No one got hurt so it's fine," he told her.

"If you're not hurt then we are good. So that's the field," she pointed this time changing the subject. Looking down she saw a message flash across her phones screen.

Son Mundok is coming over tonight 6. When should I meet up with you?

Crap. She didn't know when she would be done and she didn't want him to worry.

I'm going to be busy until then. I can get home safe. Don't worry! I miss you. See you later.

She smiled putting her phone back into her pocket.

The cafeteria is down the hall behind us." she said walking to one of the side doors. The late bell rang. They continued the tour slowly. Neither wanted to go back to class, it wasn't even worth it. Yona was happy that she was the one who got to show Shin-ah around. It turned out to be a good day and she did enjoy making new friends. They had even laughed some more. She realized that he wasn't a big talker so it was up to her to keep the conversation going.

Unfortunately every once in awhile she would see a teacher looking at her with pity in their eyes. It made her uncomfortable but she knew she had to get used to it. People where not sensitive to other people. Thankfully the day had ended.

Walking into class she handed Kija the papers for Shin-ah.

"Here. He said he would have given them to you personally but he had to rush off to work."

"Perfect," Kija smiled showing his perfect white teeth. "How was it?"

"It went fine." she replied sitting down. "I'm a little tired to be honest." Her eyes grew heavy.

"Yona?" she snapped out of her fog.

"Yea?"

"Nothing. I'll wake you up when I leave." She gave him a thumbs up before softly dozing off on the wood desk.

Yona felt a slight pressure on her right shoulder along with the room shaking. Groggily lifting her head she saw the president with a stack of papers.

"Help me bring these to the teachers lounge?" He asked. Nodding her head she grabbed the papers almost dropping them.

"Those are heavier then I thought they'd be."

"They've got lead in them," He laughed at his own joke. Being polite she tried to smile but she couldn't. _I don't get it_. Instead of worrying about making the president feel better about his comic skills she wanted to drop the papers. Following Kija down the hall felt like minutes instead of the seconds it actually took. As she walked into the lounge she smacked down the papers on the closet desk. For a second she was confused, the room was dimly lit and no one was around.

"What time is it?" she asked yawning.

"Six-thirty," he casually told her grabbing a soda from the fridge. "Want one?"

"I've got to go," she almost yelled running out the door.

"Yona! Wait! Don't walk home by yourself." He screamed worried about her.

"It's fine. It's only ten minutes away." She slammed the doors open before she could hear what he had replied to her. The air was cooler then it had been this morning which helped her keep running. Street lamps all stood at attention watching the red hair come in and out of the light. A loud yell made her stop in her tracks. She listened after it had faded.

A loud cry of anger made her jump. Two kids where playing with a soccer ball down the block.

"Fuck you man," she heard one of them yelling.

She started walking again but before she got any further someone put their hand over her mouth and pulled her into the ally. She wanted to scream but knew that it wouldn't help anything. She felt cold metal on her throat. The knife wasn't very big but she felt the sharp blade run across her skin. Little droplets of blood scattered down her throat.

"Don't fucking kill her just yet. We haven't even had any fun." A tall man stood in front on her. His long black hair was tied up in a ponytail that reached down mid-back. His black eyes consumed hers as he walked up to her. Grabbing her backpack he searched for what she could only guess was money.

"Rich girl has no money on her huh?" He grumbled shoving the bag to the ground.

"Why's that huh? Got no money now that your dad is dead?" He laughed. That was it. She kicked with all her might and got him right in the balls.

"You stupid little bitch." He yelled trying to gather his breath. The man holding her shoved her against a chained fence and hit her across her face. Yona felt the vibration through out her whole body.

"I love when they fight back," he disgustingly purred rubbing his newly formed erection on her. He grabbed her face with his hand making sure she couldn't shake it away. His nails pierced her cheek causing blood to now form on her face.

"Let me go," she tried to say.

"Now come on," the man with the ponytail barked. "I think you owe me something after kicking me don't you think?"

She tried kicking again but all that got her was a fist to her stomach. She tasted blood now and she was sure it wasn't from her face. What could she do? Her face and now body hurt.

"Let's see what we've got," the man wielding the knife grinned grabbing the front of her shirt. "I think the bloods sexy." He ripped off her blouse, her bra now exposed to the two men.

"Fuck will you look at those perky tits," he shifted his pants lower.

"Now now," his friend interjected. "You can't be selfish. Help the lady out first why don't you." He flashed yellow teeth un-zipping her skirt. She felt it fall to the ground and tears started to stream down her face. She couldn't let this happen. It wasn't fair. Suddenly the man holding her roughly turned her around. She tried to resist but this time the other man kicked her between the legs.

"I know it's not the same. But it still hurts don't it you stupid bitch." Pain radiated all over. She couldn't handle this. She watched as the other mans pants began to grow.

"Now lets have some fun."

 _Fight._

She squirmed her way out of the mans vice grip and elbowed his nose. Blood splattered across her face as the man dropped the knife and covered his nose.

"Fucking shit!" He roared. Without thinking Yona grabbed the knife that had fallen on the ground. Before she got up the pony tailed man grabbed her by her hair.

"You think you're fucking clever? I'll show you," he growled shoving his pants to the ground.

"No!" she yelled swinging the knife behind her cutting most of her hair off." Everything else seemed to happen quickly. She hit her face on the ground but she didn't let that stop her, she quickly sprang to her feet , the knife out in front of her. They had corned her at the back of the ally. She was pretty sure she looked liked a starved dog trying to protect its territory.

"Filthy fucking whore," the man with the now broken nose yelled. Before he could move forward a figure dropped down from the top of the buildings that surrounded them.

"That's no way to treat a lady," his voice was strangely calm.

"What kind of fucking freak are you huh? Jumping that far down a building. Shit you should be dead."

The green haired man smiled. "You would think huh?"

"Tell it to someone who gives a flying shit," the man yelled charging him. With one easy jump Jae-ha had landed behind the enraged man.

"The fuck?" Deciding time was not on his side Jae-ha swiftly kicked the man in the nose. Painful screams echoed around them. Another kick to his face and the man was out.

"Thank gods he finally shut up," Jae-ha turned to the other man. "I know you," he said waving his finger at him.

"Kan Tae-Jun is it?" He taunted.

"Jae-ha. I didn't expect to run into you here." the man coughed.

"I'm sure she didn't either. Now pull up your pants and come at me like a man."

Kan Tae-Juns face was fire red after notching his boys where still hanging out.

"You're lucky she didn't chop that off instead. That's what I would have done," he spat charging at the man. The man tried to punch him in the face but he was too quick. He quickly ducked and swept his foot in a full circle almost tripping the attacker.

"Good one," Jae-ha noted running straight for him again. Grabbing the man by his face Jae-ha brought his knee up the his nose. More blood fell to the ground.

The man laughed. "Why this one huh? You've never had a problem before."

With that Yona watched as Jae-has entire body changed. Before he had looked like someone just fighting, but now he looked like he was a man ready to kill. Swiftly he jumped, with one foot, on the building walls. Making sure that his moves where almost unpredictable he saw his chance and kicked the man in the spine. Falling his sputtered blood. Instead of leaving him alone Jae-ha walked up and started to kick him in the ribs multiple times. It was hard for her to watch. Deciding that Kicking him wasn't enough Jae-ha started punching his classmate in the face. She winced with every hit.

"Jae-ha," she walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "I think that's enough."

Taking a deep breath he nodded and stood back up. With one last kick to his stomach Jae-ha pulled out his phone.

"18th and Heart street. There are two men who almost raped a girl. Please send someone." with that he shut his phone and looked at Yona. Pain spread across his face.

"Are you alright?" He asked looking her over.

"I… yea…I think," she stuttered. Her entire body was shaking from adrenaline. She looked taking in the full scene. Her eyes landed on inches of her hair. Instinctively she brought her hands up to her hair. Her bright red hair was now a couple inches above her shoulders. She watched as the blood from her attackers mixed with her hair that was lying on the ground. She shivered looking down at herself. She was covered in blood. Her bra and underwear where stained red and what was left of her uniform had mud and dirt on it. Embarrassed she tried covering her body. She didn't want her savior seeing her naked. Closing her eyes she tried to pretend she wasn't there. She prayed that he would just go away, but instead she felt fabric on her shoulders.

"Here." He handed her his shirt. Now he was naked.

"Thank you," she put on his school shirt. Thankfully it was big enough to cover everything up.

"Of course. I'm sorry."

"Why? You helped me," she replied. His eyes dropped.

"I need to get home," she said.

"I think you should go to a hospital. I'll call your family."

"No," she said firmly. "I need to go home."

"I can't really argue with you now can I?" He shrugged grabbing her backpack off the ground. Her body hurt and she could fell all the blood that was on her. What scared her the most was that the blood on her face wasn't even hers. Snaking his arm around her waist they heard sirens coming from up the street. They quickly got out of there. She was thankful that Jae-ha was on her side.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for reading. Sorry for the LONG update.**

"Shit," Jae-ha grumbled loudly leading Yona away from the now bloody alley.

"Shit, shit, shit." Holding his hand she kept her body close and kept her eyes lowered, trying to avoid eye contact with the people on the street. Lucky for her only a couple people where actually out. She knew that she looked like a walking disaster. She felt the blood on her face and body start to harden, cracking with each new step. Her lip had been split open. If the stinging and hot pulses didn't give it away then the strong copper taste in her mouth sure did. Slightly turning her head she spit out the mess in her mouth. Her dad would have told her it was very un-lady like but she had other things to worry about.

The sounds of sirens flew by the pair as Jae-ha pivoted her out of view from the cars headlights. Her back was now against a brick wall and as if out of instinct she elbowed him in the gut. Coughing he backed away.

"Probably not a good idea to corner you," he wheezed. "My apologizes."

Eyes wide she finally processed what had happened. "I am so sorry," she said with a bow.

"Stand up will yea…" He put both hands behind his head. "Now listen. You are not going home like that. I have a place that I crash at sometimes. I'm going to take you there and we will get you some new cloths." He looked her over, "And a bath."

"Crap. What about Hak?" she sighed wiping fresh blood from her mouth.

"Yea that's what I'm thinking. If we don't get you cleaned up he's going to kill me, then he'll probably come after you. You did tell him you would walk home with someone right?" he smiled smugly, pulling his backpack off and taking out an extra shirt and a water bottle. She looked at him crinkling her nose.

"It's clean," he told her as he poured the liquid on a corner, making the soft blue shirt darken. Slowly closing her eyes she felt the temped liquid touch her mouth. Instantly a sharp sting flew through her body making her jerk away.

"What the hell is that?" She half yelled covering her lip.

"It's Vodka," he told her taking her hands from her mouth. "It will kill the bacteria," he reapplied the cloth. The second time didn't hurt as bad, but her lip was on fire. She let him clean her face. It was nice to get the blood off , but what she was really wanted was a hot bath and to snuggle up in her bed.

"Thank you very much," she bowed again.

"Stop being so formal will ya?" he continued taking a swig from the bottle. "The house isn't too far from here just a couple blocks over."

"Ummmm," she looked at her savior tapping both index fingers together, "I think I should call Hak."

"Your funeral," he continued to watch her as she shifted her phone from hand to hand. "Damn," he sighed. He reached his hand out to her palm side up. "Give it." Without hesitation she gave him the phone. Relief covered her body momentarily. The last thing she wanted was to tell Hak what had happened. She knew she was in for the ass ripping of her life the next time they saw each other. She was a dead women walking.

"Hey," Jae-has voice sounded soft.

"Where are you?!" Yona could hear his voice from the other end. Jae-ha had to pull the phone away from his ear.

Rolling his eyes he continued to listen as Hak yelled from the other line. "It's past seven. You get that right? I thought you had died, or got mugged….." his voice trailed off.

"Well your not wrong on one of those," the green haired boy chimed happily. Yona's mouth fell open at his response. Was he really making light of what just happened and to Hak of all people.

"Do you have a death wish?" she whispered furiously at him, trying to grab the phone. He stuck an arm out landing his hand on her forehead blocking her from reaching the phone.

"Jae-ha?" Answered the other end.

"Well I'll just tell you. Yona got mugged and it was pretty bad. I'm taking her back to my place and then I'll take her home."

"What?! Take her home immediately. Do you hear me!"

"Yea, I do. See you in a couple hours," he smiled hanging up the phone before Hak could reply. Yona looked at him her purple eyes wide in astonishment.

"Don't worry," he said pocketing her phone. "You don't want him to see you like this right?"

Looking down at herself she saw just how dirty she had gotten. Her shirt was plastered with blood and only the bottom three buttons remained. Her boobs where exposed and speckles of blood dotted them. Her skirt was practically just a pair of underwear at this point. They had ripped it off of her only leaving behind the waistband and less then an inch of material.

"Yea you are right," she said putting her hair behind her ears. Her heart stopped as her hands slowly followed the shape of her hair. It now ended right below her ear. It felt unnatural. Almost like a piece of her was gone.

"My dad loved my hair," she furrowed her brows willing herself not to cry.

"No offense, but you look like grade A shit," he said shoving his shirt at her. He grabbed her hand leading her to his house.

"Thanks," she cracked a quick smile as they increased there speed.

"I'm warning you now, the people I live with are very unconventional."

"Like your family?" she questioned.

"You can call them that. I mean they are all I have. But I'm not related by blood with any of them." He told her. "And most of the time I'm not even there."

"I see," was all she offered to him.

The pair continued the walk in silence. She was extremely self conscious. The shirt that he had offered her was smaller then she imagined and was very scratchy. The bottom hem barley reached below her hips. It smelled like backpack and alcohol, a combination she never imagined could be a smell. She was still grateful that he had given it to her to cover up. A slight breeze tickled her bare legs as they began walking up a driveway to what could only be his house. Yona had to stop for a second. It was huge! Anyone from the country would have called it a mansion. The gold trim followed along the multiple windows showcasing the soft lavender of the rest of the house. Bay windows opened up the living room for all to see, creating the feeling of a welcoming home. The yard was freshly cut but had some brown spots in the middle. A patio swing was set up right outside the front door.

"Wow," she mused.

"Yep. It's flashy." Jae-ha looked at her. "Get ready."

Walking up to the front door Yona heard yelling.

"Damn she's on one," he clicked his tongue knocking on the door. Footsteps rhythmically shuffled to the door.

"Hello," a bright shining smile greeted them. "Yona?" the dazzling blonde questioned as he looked her up and down.

"Zeno, where's Gi Gan?" Jae-ha asked pushing her into the house.

His smile faded. "She's upstairs if you couldn't hear her. We got someone new and some of the others are messing with him." Without letting him finish Jae-ha ran upstairs.

"Gi Gan. I have a surprise," he yelled.

"He's being very calm about this," Yona stated turning to Zeno.

"Yea. He's been through some things. It takes a lot to rattle him. But I wouldn't say the same for you," he said raising a brow. She was shivering. Her nerves had finally caught up with her and her breathing became shallow.

"Bathroom?" she wheezed. She needed to get this feeling off of her and fast. She could still feel their hands all over her body. Maybe she could burn her skin off.

"Yea, this way. Is that blood?" he asked pointing down the hall. She nodded her head as she went first.

"Well I wont ask," the blonde had tied his hair up with his green hair tie when she wasn't paying attention. She noticed he did that a lot. His long blonde hair out of his face he gave her another look over. "Damn."

Giving her space he left her at the door. "I'll go get you some cloths. Use anything you want. This is my bathroom."

"Thanks," she waved closing the door behind her. Before the door could close his hand stopped it. She looked at him and almost backed away. His soft blue eyes where now cold and blank. His lips where almost in a snarl and she watched as his body began to shake.

"Why?" he growled moving his eyes to follow every bruise on her body.

"Are you alright?" She asked putting her hand on his. She was surprised someone so kind could look like this. It didn't scare her, but she didn't want to be those guys in the ally.

"People are cruel. They don't understand…. They don't care. Going after someone," he kept mumbling to himself.

"Zeno," a voice like honey slipped into the hallway. Almost instantly they blonde was back to himself.

"I'm very sorry about that," he beamed. "I'll see you later."

Yona watched as he passed by the older figure in the hall. "Hello," she squeaked. The older lady towered over her and the way she held herself made Yona a bit scared. Her grey hair was pulled into a form fitting bun with a purple ribbon, letting her bangs sweep to the right side of her face. She was dressed in a purple robe with a darker purple shirt underneath. Gold earrings helped frame her face, which was stern. Her piercing brown eyes watched Yona. Did she pity in her eyes?

"Thank you for letting me come into your home." she watched waiting for the older women's response.

"You are welcome," her voice was now strong and clear. The relaxed way she spoke to Zeno was gone.

"I'm Yona," she declared standing up straight.

"I know who you are. You've gotten some of my boys in trouble," she stated.

"I didn't mean too," she said dumbstruck. "I mean without Jae-ha I don't even know where I'd be."

"I've tried to tell them numerous times that they can't trust people like you. But do you think they listen to me? No, they do what they want," She sighed. "All to help you. I just don't understand it."

"Well I can see you are both getting along," Jae-ha interrupted, a pile of clothes in hand. "Hope you don't mind but I stole some of your old cloths," he turned to the women.

"Sense your so old and don't need them anymore." With that he pulled out a beautiful red dress. "This is gaudy huh? What did you wear this for? When did you wear it? I'm guessing fifty years ago" He laughed holding the dress out.

"You ungrateful little.." she yelled smacking him across the back of his head.

"Relax," he said dodging the second hit. "She doesn't have to wear this one. It's just an option," he turned and gave her the clothes.

"I didn't know what you want so I brought clothes from everyone's room."

"Jae-ha, remember about personal space?"

Shrugging he gave the clothes to Yona. "You should probably take a shower. Hak wont stop calling."

"Got it," she nodded entering the bathroom.

"He should be here by the time your done," He told her as the door closed.

Her first reaction was to fall to her knees. Instead she gripped the doorknob tightly and steadied her self with her other hand.

"Just stand up," she growled at her self, pulling the rest of her body up. It was becoming easier for her to push down her feelings. It probably wasn't the best way to deal with everything going on in her life. It was the adrenaline in her veins that kept her going.

Turning on the shower Yona put her hand out to test the water. Soft warm water fell down and quietly slipped down the drain. Turning the water heat up she started to remove her cloths. Pulling the T-shirt over her head proved to be more difficult then she originally thought. She couldn't lift her arms higher then her elbows to her shoulder. Instead she had to bend over and shimmy the shirt off. Instead of taking her skirt off she just ripped it. It was already a lost cause, there was no point in trying to save the blood covered fabric. Next came her bra. She hadn't realized it but her underwear had been torn off in the ally.

With everything off it was time to look at herself in the mirror. She had been fighting with herself if she actually wanted to see the after math. Did she really want to see the blood on her stomach? The bruises on her thighs? Her hair? Quickly she stood in front of the mirror and examined her body. Her hair was the first thing she took in. She finally saw how short it was. It wasn't even either. On the left side her hair went just above her chin. On the right it went past her chin. Her hair was muddy and stuck out in many different directions. Looking around the bathroom she found a pair of scissors. Grabbing them she brought them up to the right side of her face. Tears filled her eyes. Why did she have to do this? It was easier when she didn't have to look. Mustering her strength she cut off the longer side. The slick sound of her hair falling made the tears in her eyes overfill.

As she raised her hands to wipe her tears away she saw finger prints wrapped around both of her wrists. Slowly she touched them, wincing more from the emotional pain then the physical. Little bruises where starting to develop up and down her arms. Looking down she saw where all the blood had been. Lines of dry blood covered her stomach and legs. Her thighs where the worst. A giant black and blue bruise covered the very top part of her thighs where she was forced open. This would have been her first time if they had continued. A familiar tightness began to wrap itself around her chest. It was slowly rising into her throat as well. Shaking her head she tried desperately to forget. She jumped in the shower and let the rhythmic sound of the water falling fill her head. She heard everything. Every drop fall. Even the sound of the shampoo and conditioner in her hair sounded like sandpaper. She saw the colors of red and brown wash down the drain, but she didn't fully process it. _Interesting_ she thought.

Without knowing how, she found herself out of the shower and dressed in a over sized sweater with the words "Number One Lady Killer" on it. She pressed her lips together registering the irony. She wore sweat pants with "Only me" on the side. Smacking her palm against the door she laughed.

"I really need to pay attention," she continued to laugh as she reached for the doorknob. She had put everything into a nice pile on the floor. As she opened the door familiar face greeted her.

"So you're the one everyone is talking about," gold eyes held her own. "And your wearing my pants?" He cocked a blue eyebrow.

"Jae-ha gave me these clothes. I'm sorry." she apologized.

"He told me that he stole some of every ones clothes. I guess I never expected for you to choose mine." Shin-ahs voice covered her body making heat rise to her face.

"The sweater isn't mine. But I bet you can guess who it belongs too."

"Yea I think I have a idea," she replied checking herself out in the mirror.

"Well, I'll see you around," the mysterious boy smiled at her as he turned around. She just stood there staring at the wall. She had noticed that he had licked his lips before he smiled. They had looked soft. Shaking her head she brought her hands to her face. He made her feel safe and excited all at once. It was a feeling she only felt with one other person.

"Haks here," Jae-ha walked up to her.

"Where?" she asked looking behind him.

"He's waiting by the door."

"Wait? He's waiting?" She cocked her head to the side confused. "He should be running around and yelling looking for me. That's what he does," her words came out almost angry.

"I let him in on the situation. Well most of it. Some details you need to tell him yourself. I wouldn't feel right going into certain details," he said a small blush forming above his cheeks.

"Alright, lets get this over with then," she sighed.


End file.
